


Diary of Louis

by Larrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, High School, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking harry, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Virgin Louis, bad boy, badboy harry, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, senior in highschool, sophomore in highschool, tough homelife, zayn, zayn and liam - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not gonna lie, my idea for this fic came from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. They are friends in this not brothers. Louis gets picked on by Harry, but they start to become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate school. I know, all kids say this, but I actually mean it. Any chance I get to have something good, it gets taken away from me. I wouldn't say I have a bully, just some jerks who want to make my school  life miserably as possible. Shoving me into lockers, throwing rolled up balls of paper at me in class, tripping me so I fall in front of the whole school, and pushing my books from hands. Stupid shit like that, just to piss me off. Let me tell you, it does the trick. It is so unbelievably annoying, I just wish it would stop. I-_

 

"Louis come down here!" Louis' mom calls from the bottom of the steps.

 

Louis closes his ~~diary~~ journal, before getting up and throwing it on his bed.

 

"Coming!" He yells running down the steps.

 

"Tell me why your younger brother says that _you_ were the one who broke the cabinet door?" His mother says bending down and picking a toy up off of the living room floor.

 

"Mom I was upstairs the whole time, how could I done that?" He says huffing.

 

"He said you blamed  him just to get him in trouble, and I believe him."

 

"You have got to be kidding me, I was upstairs! You always believe him!" Louis says crossing his arms.

"Do not lie to me young man!"

 

"I'm not!"

 

"Go to your room, we are not arguing over this. Thank god I only have two more years that I have to put up with your shit."

 

Louis turns around and starts stomping up the steps, murmuring under his breath.

 

"What did you say?" His mom yells walking over to the steps.

 

Louis looks down from the top step, looks her square in the eye, and calmly says, "Bitch, don't think I'm not done with _your_ shit either."

 

Then he turns around, walks into his room and slams the door behind himself. Jumping on the bed, he pulls out his phone and starts to text his best friend of three years, Zayn.

 

**Louis: Guess what the bitch did this time**

 

**Zayn: Do I even wanna know**

 

**Louis: Probably not but I'm gonna tell you anyways**

 

**Zayn: Shoot**

 

**Louis: She said, and I quote, "Thank god I only have two more years that I have to put up with your shit."**

 

**Zayn: What a bitch :/ sorry bro**

 

**Louis: It's okay**

 

**Zayn: You up for a party????????**

 

**Louis: I guess, but I am not gonna drink anything**

 

**Zayn: Yeah k**

 

**Zayn: I will pick you up in 20**

 

**Louis: K**

 

**Zayn: Bro**

 

**Louis: Bro.**

 

Louis closes his phone tossing it to the side so he can get ready for the party. Quickly gelling his hair into what would resemble a cinnamon bun, then throwing on black skinny jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

 

"Not so bad if I do say so myself." He says checking himself out in the mirror.

 

His phone dings from across the room, with a message flashing across the screen.

 

**Zayn: Meet me out front when you are ready**

 

**Louis: Almost ready**

 

**Zayn: Hurry the fuck up**

 

**Louis: Shut the fuck up**

 

**Zayn: Bro**

 

**Louis: Bro.**

 

He pockets his phone, while opening his bedroom window.

 

"All the lights are out in the house." Zayn yells from where his head is popped out of the drivers side window.

 

"I am coming!" Louis yells back.

 

He ducks through the window, climbing down the vine plastic thing on the side of the house. When he reaches the ground he runs to Zayn's car, and quickly gets in.

 

"Where is the party tonight?" Louis asks while turning on music.

 

"Trevor's."

 

"Cool." Louis says before turning up the volume to drown out the engine, and it stayed like that the whole ride there.

 

"You ready?" Zayn asks once the car is stopped.

 

Louis looks at the window and sees all the kids on the lawn. Silently wishing he wouldn't have agreed.

 

"Yep." He says instead.

 

"Lets go then." Zayn says opening his door.

 

The first thing Louis notices when he walks through the front door is that everyone here is completely smashed already. This could be good, or very bad. His bets are on very bad. Most of these parties are boring as hell, or too loud, with a bunch of annoying people.

 

"I'm gonna go get a drink see you in a bit, yeah?" Zayn says already walking away.

 

"Yeah." Louis says to no one in particular.

 

Well since he is here he might as well have a good time before he can't. That bitch ruins everything else, except for nights like these, these are his. He needs to first, find someone who looks nice, then go from there.  They don't do anything just a bit of dancing. But, at this party no one in particular stands out to him.  Not to say he is picky he is just, well, very precise on who he goes for. There is a guy with blonde hair, but he looks straight. A dude who looks about ten seconds away from puking. A short guy with a too tight shirt on. This fucking sucks.

 

Why did he even agree to this? These parties are no fun without being overly intoxicated. Only if he knew someone here, but unfortunately the only person at school Louis talks to is Zayn. He is nice and all, but at times like these when Zayn abandons him, it would be nice to have someone else. The school he goes to is huge, and scary. Not exactly where a socially awkward person should be. So when a older kid starts talking to you, you kinda get attached. Every person thinks that its just easy to get up in front of the whole class and present without crying, but for him it's like pulling teeth.  Zayn has always been there and helped him, calming him down before he went. Zayn is his rock, there is no doubt about it. He has just always had Zayn, and hasn't had a reason to find someone else.

 

"Need a drink?" A person that sounds to be behind him asks.

 

"No thank you." He says turning around to see who it is.

 

"You sure?" And woah hell no. The person is none other than Liam Payne, a jock, a straight a student, and one of the people that pick on him at school every single fucking day.

 

"One hundred and fifty percent sure." He says.

 

"Why are you here tonight?" Liam asks getting close to Louis.

 

Louis puts his hand on Liam's chest and shoves him back.

 

"Does it really matter?" Louis says rolling his eyes.

 

"Does to me."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Never." He says smirking at Louis.

 

"Just go away."

 

"If you say please."

 

"No, you are going to do it without me saying it."

 

"No, I don't think I can." Liam says, the smirk never leaving his face.

 

"Then I will." Louis says turning around and walking away.

 

Maybe a drink would be a good idea.

 

On his way he bumps into someone that smells a lot like too much vodka. He has horrible luck tonight apparently. For all he knows it could be a angry drunk, just waiting to get in a fight. And lets face it, Louis isn't the biggest or strongest guy.

 

"Hey, what was that for?" The blonde boy that Louis bumped into asks.

 

"Sorry didn't mean to." Louis says.

 

"Nah that's okay," he says handing Louis a cup, " 'm Niall."

 

"I'm Louis."

 

"Well nice to meet you Louis, I hope to see you around." He says walking away, but not before giving Louis a bright smile.

 

"See you." He says before chugging down whatever was in the cup.

 

 That burnt like hell whatever that was, but he needs another. Fuck his thoughts it time to have fun.

 

One beer, and two shots later he is out on the dance floor grinding on some dude. The music seems to be getting louder and louder. His heart beat getting faster, sweaty bodies pressed all around him. He is thankful at times like these where he can't think. His mind can't wander off, and make him feel like shit. The music it pumping through his veins making him feel golden. Times like these are perfect to him.

 

"You wanna take this upstairs?" The guy leans down and whispers in his ear, nibbling on it. 

 

Louis turns around so he is facing so he can scream over the music.

 

"I'm good but thanks for the offer." He says and slowly backs away from him.

 

"You sure babe?" The guy says moving closer the Louis.

 

"Yeah." Louis says turning, and walking away.

 

This is the thing that Louis hates about these things. Everybody thinks these parties are just to hook up, maybe they are but Louis is just here to have fun. Not mess around with people, or get "freaky" as they call it. They are a bunch of immature people.

 

As Louis is walking around looking for a bathroom, he spots Zayn by the couch.

 

"Zayn!" He yells pushing through people.

 

"Yeah Lou?" Zayn says excusing himself from whoever he was talking to.

 

"Are you gonna be ready to go soon?" Louis says, looking over Zayn's shoulder trying to see who he was talking to.

 

"Yeah, come say goodbye with me first, though." He says already walking back toward the group of people.

 

"Louis this is Liam, Liam this is Louis." Zayn says looking between the two.

 

"Hello Louis." Liam says sticking out his hand. Why the fuck would he act all civil and proper that bastard. He knows how he treats me everyday at school.

 

"Hi." Louis says shaking his hand. (Probably squeezing tighter than necessary.)

 

"Have you two met before?" Zayn asks, looking between the two.

 

"Briefly."

 

"No."  They both say at the same time.

 

"Okay well, this is Niall." Zayn says motioning to the blonde boy from early.

 

"Nice 't see ya again." Niall says smiling and raising his beer at Louis.

 

"Hi." Louis says smiling back.

 

"I don't know where Harry went, but I'm sure you will meet him soon." Zayn says. "Anyways, me 'n Lou are gonna head out."

 

"Alright , see you guys later." Niall says giving Zayn a side hug.

 

"Bye." Louis says waving to Niall.

 

"What no goodbye for me?" Liam asks looking at Zayn.

 

"Of course." He walks over to Liam and kisses him on his cheek.

 

Louis' first thoughts are; what the hell, hell no, fuck no, and over my dead body. (but he doesn't say anything because Louis is a nice person) 

 

"Can we go please?" Louis asks rolling his eyes.

 

"Yep." Zayn says grabbing Louis wrist and walking them towards the door.

 

"Hey!" He hears Liam call.

 

He whips around to see Liam smiling right at him, "See you Louis." He says smirking and turning around.

 

Louis just turns around and walks to the car with Zayn.

 

"Did you have fun?" Zayn asks opening Louis' door.

 

"Yeah, I ended up drinking, but most of it wore off, I just feel a little tipsy." Louis says buckling his seatbelt.

 

Louis watches as Zayn runs around to the driver side getting in the car.

 

"Meet anyone?" Zayn asks, buckling his seatbelt.

 

"Not really, just some random dude I was dancing with. He was a jerk just like the rest. Only wanted to get in my pants" Louis replies in a huff looking out the window.

 

"Most of them are like that." Zayn replies shaking his head.

 

"What was up with you and Liam?" Louis asks.

 

"Nothing." Zayn says as his cheeks turn pink.

 

"You shouldn't be around him. He is a jerk." Louis says while clenching his fist.

 

"Is there something you need to tell me Louis?" Zayn asks, looking over at Louis.

 

"No."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, can we just drop it. Pretend I didn't even say anything." Louis says resting his head on the window.

 

"Fine. You know you can tell me anything yeah?" Zayn says turning up music.

 

Louis just shakes his head in response. 

 

The car ride was silent the whole way to Louis house, except for the low hum of the radio. He knows he can tell Zayn everything its just, Zayn gets really protective. If he found out Liam was doing this he would be seriously pissed, and as much as he hates Liam he doesn't wanna ruin their relationship, or what ever the fuck it is.

 

"Drop me off a block away, I can walk. She doesn't know I was out." Louis says.

 

"Will do."

 

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." Louis says unbuckling his seat belt.

 

"No problem. Talk to you later, yeah?" Zayn says.

 

"I'll text you." Louis says opening and closing the door then walking away.

 

When he finally reaches his house he climbs back up the vine thing and onto the roof. He goes over to his window opening it and quietly slips inside. Once he is inside he immediately falls face first on to his twin sized bed, that had a dark blue comforter on it. He needs to get ready for bed, but nothing sounds less appealing than that right now. All he wants to do is lay here, and feel sorry for himself. That isn't a option though.

 

He finally finds the power to stand up, but when he is walking over to his laundry hamper he hears a big thud.

 

"Shit Fluffy, you scared the hell out of me." He says looking at the cat on his dresser.

 

If that was his mom he would have been in major trouble. She didn't like Louis going out, or having friends. The only thing she allowed Louis to do was take walks. Which even then he couldn't leave the neighbor hood. Other than that, he was expected to stay home, do chores, study, and have no social life. The only time it felt like he could breath was at school, or at a party. Which sucked. He wishes he had more fucking freedom than this, but he cant do anything.

"Two more years and you are out." He always repeats to himself.

  

The only place he can collect his thoughts is his journal. After he gets changed, he walks over to his desk and picks up his journal.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Why cant I have fucking freedom? I know its wrong of me to sneak out, but what the fuck am I supposed to do for fun? I fucking hate this place. I wish I could just leave already. Two more years Louis, two more. I don't think I am gonna last any longer. I always get blamed for shit I don't do. I am sick of it._

He closes his book, laying it back down on his desk, and turns off the light. He gets in bed and lays there thinking for a couple of minutes. Why is his mom like this? What did he ever do to make her not trust him? He asks himself these questions all the time, none to which, he can find the answer. 

 

He has never spoke to his mom like he did today, he is in some serious fucking trouble. He already got his laptop taken away because his little brother blamed him for the gum incident. She might as well take his phone away right now, her life goal is to make his life as horrible as possible.

 

He lays there for a couple more minutes before he slowly falls asleep. His dreams taking him to places he wishes he could be.

 

"Louis get up you are gonna be late!" His mother yells pounding on his door.

 

"Louis!" She yells again.

 

"I am up!" He yells rolling over and grabbing his phone.

 

Two new messages. All from Zayn.

 

**Zayn: I'm picking you up today**

 

 **Zayn: I will be there in 20 minutes** (sent ten minutes ago)

 

"Shit, fuck!" Louis yells jumping out of bed, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt.

 

He quickly brushes through his fringe, then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile his head is pounding, and he can't think straight. Fuck this he thinks, I am never going out again. If only he could crawl back into his messy bed and sleep forever.

 

He runs out of the bathroom grabs his Vans, puts them on, and grabs his backpack.

 

"Louis, your friend is here!" His mom yells. "Do not be skipping school or doing drugs!" She yells at him. as he is running down the steps.

 

"I'm not mom, he is just here to give me a ride." Louis says walking out the front door and slamming it behind himself.

 

 

"Hey Louis!" Zayn yells over the music as Louis reaches the car.

 

"Hi Zayn." Louis replies.

 

Louis gets in the car, slamming the door shut.

 

"Tough morning?" Zayn asks turning down the volume.

 

"No, just a headache." Louis says looking out the window.

 

"Sorry bro." Zayn says.

 

"It's okay bro." Louis says smiling.

 

Louis closes his eyes hoping for a moments peace, but just as he was about to fall asleep.

 

"Liam asked me out." Zayn suddenly blurts out.

 

Hell no Louis thinks, but instead he says.

 

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Louis says looking over at Zayn, and smiling at him.

 

"Thanks." Zayn says returning the smile.

 

"You ready for school?" Zayn asks.

 

"No." Louis says looking out the window to see the have reached the school. How the fuck did they get here so fast Louis thinks.

 

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." Zayn says opening his car door, and getting out.

 

"Come on Lou." Zayn says tapping on Louis' window.

 

"Fine." Louis says getting out.

 

"Come on, a couple more days." Zayn says.

 

"God I really don't wanna be here." Louis says dragging his feet.

 

"I'll see you after class, yeah?" Zayn says once they are in the hall.

 

"Yeah." Louis says looking around himself.

 

"Hang in there."Zayn says slapping his shoulder than walking away.

 

Louis starts walking backwards, but half way through a step he turns around, and runs into somebody.

 

"Woah, watch it princess." The stranger says, making Louis steady by holding his hips.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wa-." Then Louis looks up. He is met with the most beautiful eyes, a emerald green. The boy had long dark brown curly hair, he had a smirk on his plump red lips, and he also had a few inches on Louis.

 

"Not a problem babe, watch where you are going next time." He says letting go of Louis hips, winking, and walking away with his group of friends.

 

Louis looks back at the boy and notices that Liam, and Niall were in the group of friends, fuck. That boy was just wow.

 

"You alright?" A girl from Louis' English class asks him.

 

"Yeah fine, just- um , do you know who that boy was?" Louis asks nodding his head towards where Harry and his friends left.

 

"That was Harry, and his group of friends. They don't show up to class much. I guess you could call them the only bad boys here. Even though the only thing I know of that is bad they do, is not show up to class." She says shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Oh and smoke, but that's it." She finishes.

 

"Thanks." Louis says, walking in the opposite direction that they went.

 

He is fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I am gonna try and update as much as I can! Love you all xx


End file.
